


The Father's Club

by DoctorCutekin (ProfoundlyInLove)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Living Together, Marriage, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/DoctorCutekin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the wives away, Killian, Charming, and Robin are left to take care of all the little ones. Not without a little...help...from their friend named the sippycup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father's Club

Fathers club

"Are you absolutely sure you guys can handle this?" Emma asked warily, standing in the doorway of their home that was right on the edge of the Storybrooke docks. They'd been living there ever since they'd gotten married eight years ago. Things ultimately hadn't changed all that much, aside three additional children and their ever growing baskets of laundry.

So maybe things changed a lot.

"Love, if I can go lightside, I can certainly handle these kids. Besides, Robin and Charming will be here the whole weekend with their own lot of wee ones. Now go have fun with your Mom and Regina, before your weekend is up!" Killian encouraged. She leaned in close with a hand on his chest, giving her husband a kiss before she set off. Forty-eight hours. They could handle it, couldn't they?

With it only being seven in the morning on a Saturday, he didn't expect to hear a peep from any of the kids until at least nine.   
Henry, being the growing man he is, wasn't going to rouse until at least ten, much to his mother's displeasure. Killian could remember that at seventeen, he would be up with the sun... unless he'd partaken in some rum and good times.

Thankfully Henry was not partaking in the rum.

Before he knew it, the lads were at his doorstep with children at different levels of wakefulness. Charming had Neal thrown over his shoulder half hazardly as he snored loudly. Robin was practically dragging Roland to the door as he held Lizabeth in his arms while she slept.

"Morning, Lads." Killian said quietly as they ushered themselves into the home. He could hear a pair of tiny feet running down the stairs at top speed followed by the excited squeals of Liam, their second oldest at six.

"Grandpa! Uncle Robin!" He shouted, latching onto Charmings leg around the knee, nearly knocking him over. 

"Shh, Liam, you don't want to wake everyone up, now do you lad?" Killian asked carefully as he scooped up his son in his arms. It was like he got bigger and heavier every day. Though that was probably because Emma said that a thing called kindergarten was coming up. Apparently it meant that his young lad wouldn't be spending his mornings with his father on the Jolly Roger anymore. It broke his heart in ways he didn't expect. Killian suspects his older brother would be proud of him.

In the next coming hours, the children all started to wake up. By noon, the screaming had reached it's peak. Six children under ten in one home looked more like a bad idea at this point. Robin was laying on the couch with a pillow over his head and a "special" sippy cup in hand while he was being forced to watch something called Spongebob. Killian was in the kitchen attempting to make sandwiches "Like momma" which proved more difficult than he anticipated, considering he had no idea what was supposed to go on it. Though Charming had it the worst, as he was outside being chased by the three oldest little ones with plastic pirate swords and shields. 

"Never let me agree to this again!" Robin huffed, taking a hearty drink from his sippy cup that was half rum and half rootbeer. He'd been limited to two drinks so that they won't lose a man.

6:28 am Monday morning.

Emma unlocked the front door for the three of them as walked into her home with suitcases in their hands. The sight was a shock, all three men snoring from the couch with little bodies covering them head to toe, especially little Addy's feet in Killian's face and washable marker on Robin's arms. Charming had his own special sippy cup hanging from his mouth and his arms around Neal's sleeping figure.

Henry walked down the stairs as he was getting ready for school.

"What happened here?" His mother asked carefully.

"Mom, you don't even want to know." With that, Henry slipped into the kitchen, leaving the wives to their stunned wonder.


End file.
